1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a source driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source driver is used in a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). The source driver drives a panel according to pixel data in the form of low voltage differential signal (LVDS). However, the drawback of the conventional source driver is that the current used during operation is not dynamically adjusted when switching from a working mode to a standby mode, causing unnecessary power consumption and electromagnetic interference in the standby mode. In the working mode, the source driver receives and processes pixel data, while in the standby mode, the source driver does not receive any pixel data.